


Jaebum's Harem

by ohsehunnie123



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 6 not-really-grownups get rid of their care takers, 6 perverts, Basically a harem, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Flirting, Fluff, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Sunshine Youngjae, and krisyeol, angel but dom youngjae, asshole jinyoung, but jaebum is special, care-taker jaebum, got7 is very possessive of jaebum, he deserve their love and worship, i stole their name from kdrama, idk i am enjoying tagging rn, its inevitable and endless, its sooo fun!, jaebum centric, jaebum have 2 bro and 1 sis, jimin as smol cute lil bro, mark is very calm but sly, mentions of sebeak, poor jaebum, prankster-children-duo yugbam, shameless jackson, slight angst, they all are thirsty for jaebummie, they flirt a lot with jaebum, whos not tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunnie123/pseuds/ohsehunnie123
Summary: Im Jaebum, having a family of two brother and a sister was a broke and desperately in need of a job. Fired from his previous work, no ambition in life, the only purpose he seem to strive for is giving the best to his family. That's all he want.So when he was introduced to a very different "babysitting's" job, he couldn't refuse. Specially if the salary of a month equalled to the whole expense of their house.Taking care of 6 grown-up adults who are very successful but lacks taking care of themselves and more often than not tends to get nutrition-starved due to junk-diet, over-work themselves and probaby just a live a very harmful life.Jaebum's job is to prevent this catastrophe from happening.But was he prepared for extremely handsome and too sexy for their own good masters? For keeping up with overly-energetic adults? For an asshole, two five-year old kids in a big body, a very reserved and suave guy, a shameless pervert and totally adorable sunshine? And top of that, did he knew these idiots will permenantly become a part of his life? And he would end up loving all of them and in return they all will be very much-totally-overly-verily into him?The answer is no.





	1. Eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. My first attempt on writing more than ot4.   
> This is just about got7 giving jaebummie some much needed lovin'!  
> But this will have a very slight bambamxjaebum. I don't ship them so there will be less skinship of them in my fanfic^^ I was just so much inspired by few pictures and videos and i was like, something is needed to be done.  
> Saving the world again *smirks*  
> Jaebummie's harem with 6 hot guys. (1 uke and 6 semes xD or 1 bottom and his 6 tops). First few chapters might not be as lovin as we want it to be. But gotta do it for the sake of plot lol.  
> I hope you enjoyy!

“Tae-oh, have you eaten yet?” he got no response, the kid had his eyes on small screen- his fingers furiously moving. Jaebum sighed. He took the mobile from his hand, ignoring the glare that was thrown his way. “Eat”

“Hyung! I was about to win $20!”

“Aigoo. How many times do I need to tell you? Don’t mess with these things online, who knows what trouble they will get you in” Tae-oh rolled his eyes. If his hyung knew how much he had delve into this world, he would kick his ass.

“Whatever”

“How did I raise you to be such a brat, huh?” he only received an annoying look. “Where is Eun Tak?”

“Out”

“And Jimin?”

“Probably sleeping. Lazyass.”

“Language” he said sternly but as usual there was no response. But he never minded him.

After all, he was just like him, no reaction, showing no emotions but jaebum never liked himself so he was a bit disappointed when his younger brother turned out like him. But he was much better, when jaebum was out on his job, he takes care of two other siblings and deals with small expense of the house all alone.

“Okay then I am heading out” Jaebum said, wearing his coat, it was quite cold outside. “Make sure Jimin doesn’t move too much” all he got was a nod in return. Jaebum waved a goodbye and left.

 

 

“Beakhyun-hyung, what do I do now?”

“I can’t believe you got fired… again!”

“Well, the usual you know. I had taken too many day offs because of Eun Tak and Jimin so manager got tired of me. He told me I was a great worker but filling for me was annoying for him so yeah…”

“Aish you-” he gritted his teeth in irritation. He was the one who gave him jobs, and now it was jaebum’s nineteenth job. Due to nightmares and trauma Eun Tak suffers and few physical weakness Jimin has, jaebum had to leave the work to take care of them. As a result, the bosses get angry and fire him.

“Sorry, hyung” he apologized, guiltily.

“Yah! Don’t give me that look. Stop your kicked puppy-expression, I am effected, alright?” Jaebum grinned. Beakhyun shook his head “I have asked Sehun for few job offers, he told me he would send me in few minutes so wait, yeah?”

“Sehun?” Jaebum looked at him, suspicious.

“W-well what do you want to eat?”

“Spill hyung. Isnt he the one who you wanted to fuck badly?”

“Yah! Is that how you speak to your elders?”

“But I am right, ne?” he smirked. Beakhyun rolled his eyes but stayed silent, jaebum knew the answer.

“Whatever, you wanna know about the job or nah?” he asked, as he eyed the notification on his cellphone.

“the one sehun sent” he wiggled his eyes. Beakhyun shot him a warning glare. “Sorry sorry, continue your majesty”

“Hmph” his eyes skimmed through the mail “Well there are usual jobs but… this… woah” his eyes widened. Jaebum looked at him in alarm.

“What? What is it?”

“Wow. This is… jackpot jaebummie” beakhyun ignored the scowl sent to him at jaebum’s nickname “The salary is 20 times more than your normal jobs, at that also those most expensive places you have worked for” he showed him the details of the money, jaebum mirrored beakhyun’s expression.

“W-w-w-what is the job for?”

“Aww look at you gob smacked”

“Shut up”

“How can you be so rude to me!!”

“Hyung”

“Okay fine. Well it’s a… a… oh. I don’t think so you will like it”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a babysitting work”

“So?”

“But for 6 grown-ups”

“You mean a servant or a slave?”

“…uhuh” he sighed “If you don’t wanna-”

“But do I have any choice? Tae-oh paid his academic fees somehow without me knowing but I still have to pay for Jimin and Eun Tak at the end of this month. Also their medical fees are piling up from two months. Clothes, food and repairing stuffs. There is so much to pay for and if being a slave can atleast help me out on this I guess I will have to say yes” he sighed.

“I am sorry I did-”

“Hyung, its okay. You already help me so much and its not your fault” he assured beakhyun who was worrying his teeth off “I will work here for a month, just to see if I can work here comfortably. So don’t worry I will give it a try and if I find it annoying I will quit, okay? Stop being so concern all the time” he laughed.

Beakhyun has taken a role of his mother after their parent left them in a state of nothingness. His mother was always sick and his father was an addict. He still can’t remember any warmth or love from the past except sleepless nights and body aches. Beakhyun took him in and took care of his family. Jaebum is forever indebted to him but beakhyun refused to accept it as anything but his wish.

“Fine, I will find something more comforting so-”

“Aish you concentrate on your company. From what I heard, you are ignoring your duties. Chanyeol-hyung will quit being your assistant if you don’t stop piling all your works on him”

“Ugh that ass. He told you?”

“He complained. You should thanks Kris-hyung for presence of your hardworking assistant. He convinced him to not give up” Jaebum narrowed his eyes, it is still his scariest feat. Beakhyun gulped.

“Yeah whatever” he huffed “I am going to office anyways”

“Good. Forward me the mail. I will pick Eun Tak and head to this place”

“Sure honey”

“Shut up”

 

 

It was already seven when he was able to get free. After few errands he called the number beakhyun gave him.

“Hello?”

“U-um hello. I am Im Jaebum, i-ah called for the job-”

“Ohhh! I didn’t think it would be this soon but awesome! I am Kang Sora, nice to make acquaintance. Can you come to the office first? Actually even though the address is of the house, right now I am a bit busy. But if you could come here we might decide the job”

“Y-yeah sure. I wouldn’t mind”

“Your voice is pretty” Jaebum choked on air at such a blatant compliment “Are you alright?” she asked in concern.

“Ne ne. Don’t worry”

“Okay then I am sending you the address. If you can reach here before 10 pm, just say to the receptionist that you were called for young masters care”

“O..okay?” Without further wait, the message arrived. “Agh. It’s a ride of more than an hour” he sighed in misery.

 

 

“Hey, you are here” a bright smile. Jaebum returned it with his own schooled smile.

“Yes”

“So tell me about yourself”

“My name is Im Jaebum, 24 years old. I have three siblings, two brothers and a sister. My parents aren’t with us and I am kinda in need of a job. I can cook well and know the way around the house”

“Ah… I was curious as to why a male would want a job like this if he couldn’t cook or clean well but I see you know the schedule. I don’t mean to offend. Usually few women ask for this job but you made it easier for me” Jaebum didn’t take any offend. He honestly never cared about people saying anything about him. At once, he used to but not anymore, it’s a waste of time.

“Easy?”

“Well a women living with six young boys or men… is a tricky situation we want to avoid. But you are the best solution for this. I am very grateful. If you want we can increase your salary too” she was really nice and gentle. Jaebum couldn’t help but dance internally as he nodded in reluctance.

“I would like to see your previous records and a bit investigation but need not worry about it. You can now head to the main house, don’t worry I will be assisting you and fill you few information”

“Sure”

But boy, who knew having a guy like jaebum might result in much more tricky situation.

 

 

They reached a quiet place, away from other crowd. It was a story bungalow. A huge garden, two cars and three bikes parked in there. Very rich, jaebum thought.

“There are six people living here, all of them heirs to great companies. Master Mark, the eldest and most calm person, I am sure you won’t face any problem from him. But be sure to avoid getting in his way otherwise I can’t guarantee your safety” Jaebum watched her with wide eyes “Oh don’t worry. Then there is Master Park Jinyoung, he is what you need to look out for. He is good but his straightforwardness and sarcasm is lethal, and I think you might not get along with him but that’s the usual case. Then there is Master Youngjae, he is an angel. He is a pure sunshine that will help you rather than piss you off but he is still our master so you can’t let him work. Then we have Master Jackson, oh boy”

“What?”

“Now are coming the people that will most likely ruin your life. Usually it takes forever for anyone to calm them down, they are very energetic, extra, annoying and downright rude. Not dangerous but very irritating. Master Jackson is a ball of energy but the least of your concern from the trio”

“What… there is more?” she laughed, sympathy apparent on her face.

“Uhuh. Master Bambam and master Yugyeom…. I wish you the best of best for them. They will explain any rules they have or to do or don’t do list they might possess”

“This aint gonna be easy right?”

“Never said it was” Jaebum sighed again. He got out of the car and went inside the house with the lady.

 

 

“Hey kids!”

“Nooonaaa!” four guys came, excited and happy to see their noona.

“How have you been?” They all murmured good and fine “Anyways we have a guest today” all eyes zeroed on Jaebum.

“H-hello. Im Jaebum” he introduced himself stiffly and nervous.

“He will be the new care-taker here. Please be nice to him and behave. We don’t want him running away like the previous one” Jaebum shot a confused look to Sora. She just smiled guiltily in return.

“Oh she was totally annoying. Yugyeommie hated her”

“Me too”

“She was not very good” Sora sighed.

“Okay… but see he is a very nice guy, please don’t trouble him?” she almost begged them. Jaebum knew something is not right. But he had no choice.

“We can try” a very dark blue haired replied “I am BamBam”

“Kim Yugyeom” the huge guy said. He seemed childish but his body was broad and very man-like. Wait… Kim?

“Wang Jackson!~” black hair, heavenly biceps, deep voice. Agh.

“Choi Youngjae. Nice to meet you” Aww. So cute. Brown hair, adorable smile, beautiful voice. What the hell? Are they from some anime or manga?

“Now introduction is over, lets see the place” all four of them went back to whatever they were doing “There are four rooms, bathroom and a small place for snacks on the ground floor. In here Master Jackson, Master Youngjae, Master BamBam and Master Yugyoem lives. Above floor consist of a huge store room, a kitchen, bathroom and three rooms. Master Mark and Master Jinyoung live on there. The kitchen is always stocked and if you need anything you can message me and I will arrange it”

“Okay ma’am”

“That is all. If all six of them are present, please have a discussion regarding their rules and likings” jaebum nodded.

“And… please take care of them with good heart. I know this is just a job for you but I want you to be good to them and genuinely care for them. They work hard but forget to take care of their own self. So I would be grateful if you treat this house as your own” the sincerity in her voice touched Jaebum and he smiled lightly.

“Don’t worry. I will try my best”

 

 

That’s what he said, but now he has no clue. It was already past nine and he was still here. The two other guys were upstairs. He didn’t meet them as he was talking to Kang Sora. When they came and went, he didn’t realize.

“So is there anything you wanna eat?” he asked as he entered the very gigantic living room.

“Yuppp!”

“Whats your age?”

“I am 24”

“Ahhh! Hyuuung then!” Jaebum chuckled slowly at their display. Kids.

“Yeah, so what do you want? Ramen?”

“Nee!”

“Kitchen is upstairs, there is no door on there so you can find it easily” Youngjae said “Everything has a label so it wont be a problem”

“Thank you” jaebum gave him a polite smile and went up.

Kang Sora asked him to get on the job right away. Even though it was late, she wanted to know their opinions right away about him. Which is unfair, because give a guy some time!

Fortunately, their kitchen was amazingly organized and searching for ingredients was quite easy. He was really good at cooking so the ramen finished quickly, deducing the time to boil it.

“Hyung?”

“Youngjae-ssi? Anything you want?”

“No I just came by to see if you were comfortable here…”

“Oh. Don’t worry, its all done”

“You are fast” he said “Smell so good!” Jaebum felt pride rushing in his chest but he tried to hide it.

“Thank you”

“Need help?” Jeabum was about to protest but he was not having any of it “I insist”

“Okay… I have prepared 6 bowls of ramen. Will take four of them down, how about you give the other two to umm.. other-”

“to hyungs?” Jaebum nodded “Ah yes. You haven’t met them yet, right? No problem”

 

 

“Hyung I am coming in” he announced before opening the door, a tray of two bowls in his hand.

“Oh that smells nice” Mark commented. Youngjae beamed.

“Doesn’t it?” He kept the tray at the corner as to not spill any on their work “So you both are working on a project?”

“Yeah. Jinyoung and I have teamed up for this upcoming proposal”

“I see. All the best hyungs” Jinyoung and Mark both thanked him and smiled warmly. “Oh and by the way, our care taker has arrived. If you both have some time, you guys can talk to him”

“he prepared those?” Mark asked, pointing towards the tray. Youngjae nodded.

“Yupp! He is very good!” he replied happily and ran back to his own ramen.

“That’s rare” Mark observed.

“I know right. I never saw him liking someone at an instant” Jinyoung remarked, suspicious.

 

 

“Hyuung you are a real good cook. The other people who came before weren’t half as good as you” Yugyeom praised.

“Oh really? I am glad” Jaebum felt relieved. At least his first impressions weren’t bad and no one seemed to dislike him. Good thing he learned how to smile and avoid wrong use of words.

“Jaebum hyung, how will you go to your home?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean its already eleven thirty-seven and according to the news, trains and buses are stopped due to heavy rain”

“O-oh my god. I didn’t realize it was this late! Shit! I-I ha-”

“Hyung relax, don’t panic. You can stay here for now? We have two spare rooms anyways” Jaebum looked at him, wide eyed and surprised.

“Oh god stop looking like that” youngjae muttered under his breath.

“W-what?”

“Nothing. So?”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice? If you guys wont mi-”

“Its cool you can sleep in the middle room with grey door” Jaebum was a bit surprised, even though youngjae seemed nice and all, he had this tendency to lead things or dominate his position. That… that is very different from the person he imagined him to be.

“Oh well… I will just inform my family about this. Thanks a lot for having me” He bowed in gratitude.

“No problem hyung”

As jaebum went away to call, Jackson eyed him.

“You seem comfortable with him”

“He gives off nice vibes”

“Ahhh I see. Good news then. But don’t you think he is pretty?” Yougjae hesitated a bit before replying.

“… too pretty” Jackson fisted in victory.

“I knew it! I wasn’t the only one!”

“shh slow it down hyung!”

“Eh hehh! I am just waiting until I can abuse my power”

“Evil hyung”

“Like you are any better”

“I guess so. But I am a bit worried”

“Huh?”

“Just imagine… Jinyoung-hyung confronting jaebum-hyung”

“Oh god. Jaebum is so in trouble”

“Ehh… I feel bad for hyung. He doesn’t know what he has gotten himself into”

 

 

He called Tae-oh and informed about his stay. To his surprise tae-oh already tucked both eun tak and jimin to sleep. Ah… such a responsible brother, he fondly thought. Finally, tired, jaebum removed his pants and stayed in his boxers, youngjae lent him a loose t-shirt and dropped on the bed. He moaned in pleasure as he hit the softest material, sighing in content.

But it wasn’t long lasting since the loud voices outside kept him awake. It was 12:18 am, blaring in red. Jaebum sighed in irritation, he has to sleep or he wont be able to live tomorrow. Wrapping the soft blanket around his waist, he opened his door.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” he groggily asked them, too tired to say it properly.

“Not sleepy” three voices replied at the same time.

“Can you keep it down a bit? Please?” he remembered that they were some sort of ‘masters’ so he added the request part.

Four of them stared at him, or at his exposed legs to be precise. Oh shit, he forgot that he only wore his underwear and blanket covered only his upper body, above thighs.

“u-umm…” Youngjae snapped out but the three gazes were stuck on his legs. Jaebum was worried if they were bothered due to his state.

“You can go upstairs, there is also a room available in the middle, light blue door. The voices wont disturb you there” Youngjae, the angel really!

“Thank you so much, youngjae-ssi”

“Youngjae is fine”

“B-bu-”

“I insist” Jaebum slumped in defeat as other boys snickered.

 

 

“I swear they are evil agh! I am so…. Sleepy…. Ah…” he felt himself swaying due to his sleepiness. He managed to climb the stairs without tripping himself, kudos to that. But his victory was short-lived as he collided with a body. His fall was saved by the unknown man. Who helped him up only to pin him to the wall behind him.

“S-sorry”

“Watch out, pretty boy” smooth deep voice, black hair, plush taunting lips and dangerous glint. Oh he didn’t get the okay feeling from this guy. His eyes raked all over jaebum’s frame, glint shining in his eyes. Jaebum felt a bit conscious as he realized he was very less… dressed.

Who the hell is he?


	2. Bad Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum finally meets his last two masters. They are not really what he expected them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed but couldn't help. I am craving bottom!jaebum lol.

Jaebum’s POV

I wake up as the alarm beeped loudly, I looked up to see it was 5 am! Why would I set alarm for so early?

Wait why is this room so… gloomy and plain? Even though I am an embodiment of gloom, my room is still cheery and a bit colorful. It was all blur, I rubbed my eyes and yawned tiredly. It was a long day yesterday- I still didn’t get enough sleep. Maybe I should just sleep again. Before I could dump my head on the bed, I heard the door opening.

It was that too-hot-but-asshole guy who pinned me.

“ah… made yourself comfortable didn’t ya?” he smirked, too evil. Then I realized as I was trying my best to fight the blush, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His stomach was flat and toned but beautifully pale. He seemed delicate but I knew better than to judge as to what happened yesterday night.

“slept well?” there- damn- that annoying smirk.

“Yeah- i-I guess”

“I slept really well” he started making me look at him in confusion. I was about to retort but he beat me to it “you are very warm- it was comforting” he winked and strolled towards a huge black and white striped closet.

 W-what?

“w-what do you mean?”

“Is it that hard to understand?” he taunted, what an ass. I rolled my eyes in irritation. I am starting to hate him.

“I-i-is this y-your room?” a gasp escaped my lips. But how? Why?

“Ahh not an idiot” he sassed, I rolled my eyes in irritation “Intelligence gives you a pretty look”

I just stared at him dumbly. It was weird and confusing, the way he was turning his sentences and twisting his words. Sometimes they were annoying, sometimes forced me to fight the ugly blushes.

“Why would I- oh” realization dawned upon me as I recalled what happened last night.

 

_“E-excuse me I ah-”_

_“are you the new babysitter?” his voice held a weird superiority and arrogance that jaebum wanted to dislike but couldn’t. Jaebum nodded hesitantly. He leaned in closer, smirk etched on his face like it belonged there. It was a pretty enticing sight, jaebum admitted begrudgingly._

_“Will y-you let me go?” he asked, nervous. He would have landed a solid punch but he didn’t want to risk it if this guy happened to be his scary ‘master’._

_“Probably. But you make a pretty sight. I donno if I wanna let you go” he licked his lips, eyes darkened, pupil dilated, it send shivers to his body._

_“Okay this is it! Please unhand me. I have to get up early and its already so late” he snapped. His mind knew he was stupid but his sleepy body never listened to his mind._

_Something changed in his expression, unreadable face._

_Jaebum felt fear clawing in the back of his mind. Why does he let his mouth take control? He always end up creating an unwanted scenario._

_“I wouldn’t mind if you scream please in different sounds” jaebum’s eyes widened, blush spreading all over his face in embarrassment. He tried to free himself but the grip was too tight. A hand caressed his exposed thighs, jaebum gasped, startled._

_“W-what-” he stumbled on his words, mind short-circuiting at such turn of events. Then he was released, a gentle shove forward._

_“Fine, I will let you go” Jaebum thanked the seven heavens but he stopped in his track when he heard “for now” the grin that was directed towards him was pure sinister. Jaebum shuddered._

_He took a cautious step, casting looks of suspicion at the handsome devil who was smirking like he knew what impact he had on him. Jaebum rolled his eyes and strutted forward._

_Which room… was it blu-_

_He felt a slap on his ass. He threw a disbelief look towards the doer. The devil smiled cynically and walked away, casual in his steps._

_He couldn’t believe what just happened in these few hours!_

_Jaebum stopped in front of a grey door._

_Was it the grey that was spare?_

_Maybe._

_It the state of sleepiness and weirdness that just happened, he forgot he was supposed to go in the light blue door-room._

 

“Yes pretty. Oh” his smile gave a weird buzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I didn’t know why “by the way I am Park Jinyoung, very nice to meet you”

Jinyoung?

Oh my god! That lethal guy. Shit.

Did we… did we sleep together? N-no. No way.

“You are welcome any time in my room though. You make a good warm pillow” he said, yawning lazily as he slipped on black fitted shirt. God his bod- shut up!

“sh-sh-shut up!” I snapped, again what a stupidity I possess and ran out the room as quickly as my leg could take me. I couldn’t believe what happened. I messed up so badly! What if they fire me? What if he did something annoying? What if-

As if my day wasn’t any worse, I bumped into a brick walled-chest… again.

Why?

Just why?

I looked up in fear, apologies tumbling shakily from my lips. I knew two people lived here and both were epitome of masters I shouldn’t collide with. The response I got from the other person surprised me.

He held out his hand for me, a beautiful smile adorned on his face. For the first time I saw him, to say he was gorgeous was understatement.

“I am r-really sorry I did-”

“It’s okay” he replied. My body shivered at his voice, deep and smooth, I loved it.

“Thank you…” I mumbled shyly, I was never like this, shy or nervous. It was way out of my character but what could I say? I never met anyone like them. It was unnerving.

When I took his hand and got up, I felt a stare on me. Oh shit! I realized my stupid state, I was so embarrassed. I was in underwear!! I wanted to die of mortification. But thanks to god there was no disgust or repulse on his face but something different I couldn’t pinpoint… like how it happened yesterday with four of them downstairs.

“So you are?” god that voice!

“O-oh yeah, I am here f-for um… taking care..?” I couldn’t just blurt babysitter, it might offend them.

“Ahh so that’s you. I am Mark Tuan” he had a thinking expression on his face, and again a touch of something I had no idea of.

“I-Im Jaebum”

“Pretty name” he complimented. Oh god. What’s with them and naming me pretty? For god sake! I am a man! A man!

If that was not enough, he took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. I looked at him in shock, again for the umpteenth time, blush covered my face. He kissed it.

“Welcome, Jaebum-ssi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really had fun writing this.


	3. Mark-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They marks him theirs, leaving him clueless as to what the hell is going on with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only markbum and jjp in this, again. But fearrr not! Next chapter will have other ships too ;)

Since it was already 6 am and there was no way I could go to sleep after all that, I decided to stay up. Turned out, Mark Tuan leaves at early hours so I asked him if he wanted to eat something. (After changing my clothes into something decent of course!)

_Not because you wanted to look at his gorgeous eyes, alluring lips and-_

Shut up, mind. This is not the time for daydreaming.

And god! That man is an epitome of gorgeousness, and so perfect, classy, the grace with which he held himself was so attractive... shit. I am doomed. To say I was attracted to mark was… not exactly a lie. The way he treated me really surprised me. Such a gentleman, of course I would fall for him. Not leaving out how ideal type mark was.

_What about Jinyoung? You totally love being pushed around by bad boys._

Why must my own brain backstab me!?

My inner monologue went on as I cooked some pancakes, it was easy and tasty. I didn’t expect him to be a sweet lover when he requested ‘can I have it extra sweet with extra syrup’. But I kinda liked it. What is happening to me? I shook my head. They were way above my level and also out of my league. It’s bad enough I am thinking like this for even one of them.

He clearly stated his room was the last one, oh god please be it the last one. I don’t wanna mess up even more. With praying to every deity out there, I knocked lightly.

“Come in” hmm the door was unlocked.

“Here’s your pancake, mark-ssi” I said with a small smile, I am still not comfortable with being all smiley and cheery- it’s so weird for me.

“Since you will be taking care of us lets not do formality” he winked, my obvious reaction was to blush like a schoolgirl.

“T-then what you want to d-do?” damn! Why do I have to shutter like that?

“Most definitely you but lets get to that later” he was smirking. L-like a d-devil. A gasp startled out of me as I heard his words. I was beyond shocked. I was worried if I misheard it or something, but the grin he gave me as he ate away his pancakes innocently had me suspicious.

“I-I-w-what?” I colored as imagination got the best of me. Ahh so embarrassing. Why the hell are they flirting with someone like me!

“Cute” the glint in his eyes was a bit scary but it was gone so quickly that I thought I was imagining it “anyways I will be heading out soon. Wake the other kids downstairs before 10. Jackson has fencing tournament today, yugyeom and bambam has important test in their university and youngjae has some seminar related to his work so today is quite important” I kinda felt awful at staring at his mouth and hearing the deepness of his voice and how elegant he was.

“O-oh I see” I figured if I stay any longer I might be exposed “well then I will see what I can m-” I was about to leave when I felt my wrist grabbed by him and I was suddenly pulled backwards, colliding again. He held my wrist up, tight grip ( _ahh don’t you love him more now-_ shut up), his eyes darkening but the smile seemed innocent enough to fool anyone. Like nothing happened, he grinned cheerfully. I was about to say something- something to distract myself from my heart that was beating loudly…

He kissed my neck, give it a sensual lick and bit it lightly.

“Thanks for the meal” can I die for that voice? “it was delicious” he licked his lips as he gave my body a onceover and set back on his chair. I just stood there for a minute, dumbly. Unsure of what just happened, my mind spinning like crazy. Then I finally realized as the blush deepened, I abruptly got out of the room.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

I pretended to be busy, cooking lazily as my ears were on guard- waiting for mark to leave because I have no idea how I will react in front of him. I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen, I desperately wished it to go away as I continued working. It disappeared.

Sighing in relief, I left the work for some time, knowing cooking breakfast this early won’t leave a good taste. Its only 7 right now and they will be up after 9. Maybe I should call tae-oh… after so long I have left my house- even for a day. I was so worri-

Before I could react or escape I felt hands on either side of the kitchen counter near my hips, trapping my body. I felt a mouth brushing aside my ear, moving down in a slow teasing motion. The trance I was in snapped when the offender’s hand caressed my clothed waist. I turned around immediately, completely ignoring the whimpers that escaped my mouth under his ministrations.

“Ji-jinyoung? Wh-what the hell are y-you doing!” my outrage didn’t had any effect on him, he smirked and leaned in more close.

He smelled really really good.

_You always loved a spicy scent didn’t ya?_

I hate you.

“Ah so you have already been mark-ed?” he asked, running his warm tongue over the bruise mark left on my neck. My resistance was no obstacle at all as he easily manhandled me, his hands easily pinning me.

Mark-ed..? wait he knew who did it? Did he actually make a pun? Oh my god he is a dork!

I didn’t realize when the little chuckle left my lips, jinyoung eyes stared at me, blankly. Before I could apologize and clear the misunderstanding that ‘no I wasn’t laughing at you. No need to hurt your annoying ego’.

He kissed me.

Right on my lips.

On my oh-so virgin lips.

My body refused to move as it couldn’t register the shock. I was beyond startled and confused. I wanted to break away to push him, to do something. But when he groped my ass and a gasp gave him an opening to enter his tongue inside my mouth, _ravishing_ it, my knees turned jelly, head clouded and drowning in pleasure I never imagined I could feel I could _love_.

“Ji-jin…” I whimpered, pathetically. He let go but I stumbled. A steady grip on my waist helped me get stable.

“Such a vulnerable, pretty pretty expression you have, hyung” he whispered directly in my ears, his caresses turned gentle, making my heart go crazy. I knew I was blushing heavily.

Not even a day completed in my job and I was already breaking rules. I felt guilty and embarrassed.

“d-don’t…” I weakly tried to push him, of course no attention to actually move him away “M-my job- I can’t… the rules-”

“What no one knows doesn’t exist” his low voice murmured on the skin of my hand, I didn’t know when he held it. He pulled me against him, grabbing a handful of my hair, he harshly pulled my head up, my neck exposed. His tongue hovered on the already marked skin then he shook his head. I wanted to ask what he is doing when he opened a button of my shirt, and without any warning bit into my collarbone. The moan that left mouth was loud and so shameful, I sounded so lewd and…ugh. It hurt, the bite, I didn’t know but my eyes welled up. He seemed so possessive. Then he licked the mark gently, easing away the pain.

One more time, I was startled and attracted to his gentleness which seemed rare, like a treasure.

“love a treat like this in a morning” he winked “I will be leaving now”

I stood there, dumb-struck, again.

What do they want from me? Why are they acting like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again he is left with only more questions than answers.
> 
> How was it? I hope you enjoyed <3


	4. U got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is not as innocent as jaebum thought.  
> And Jackson is frikkin' clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update (It's still a much faster update for me. u ask why? I am terrible at updating- it takes even a month or two sometimes). I had an article to submit which i was dragging for almost a month, yeah thats me.  
> And for all the people worrying about "endgame pairing" or hoping for it.  
> If I wanted just one otp why would i tag all of them or tag ot7. And i would've told you which one is the main or atleast informed you that only one will win heheh~. So no. The word 'harem' was supposed to clear the doubt away but I guess u guys are still worried- so this fic is solely for the purpose of got7 lovin' and spoilin' my adorable leader. That is the only purpose. Also the heartbreaking fact that there is no ot7 fic for jae, i am trying to change that. so yeah thats all the rant there is haha. Enjoyyy this short little chpter <3

As I went downstairs, I prayed nothing to happen that will leave me dumbstruck, please god. Sighing I made my way towards the door just beside the stairs. I had just finished my call with tae-oh and eun-tak, they were missing me so much, I felt so bad for leaving Jimin alone like that. i have yet to tell beakhyun about the stay I did here. Even though its so… soo… convenient I can’t do it. Leaving my siblings like that will kill me slowly.

_Don’t disturb!!!_

_This is JACKSON’s PROPERTY_

_I REPEAT STAND BACK_  
STAND AWAY  
MOOOOOOVEEEEE!

_Imma destroy youuuu!_

…. What- the- oh my god, there are kids living here! Seriously! This is their name tag? Well at least I know who I am gonna confront now. With one more sigh, I knocked the door-

Which was- which was-

Open.

What was the use of those warnings again? I rolled my eyes. After entering the room, I closed the door but didn’t lock it. The room was mess. Not the ‘oh it’s a mess’ but ‘OMG WHO LIVES HERE? KYLIE JENNER?’ kind of. Though it was much better designed, dark shade of purple perfectly paired with jet black and pearl white. This room seemed more awesome. The black closet was huge, king-sized bed with purple and white sheets, black headboard, even the lights were in the alternate of purple and white. The carpet and the couch couldn’t be seen under the pile pf clothes and stuffs…? but the study table- again black purple combo, was spacious and lovely. He liked Jackson’s room. Oh shit. Not the time to admire!

“Jackson-ssi? Umm Jackson-ssi!” I tried to shout but it didn’t have any effect. Then I went to him, shook him with force- he wouldn’t budge! Dammit! i just kept doing it and I didn’t realize I was hovering on him, one leg of mine bent and resting on the side of the bed. I think 10 minutes must have passed and this ass hasn’t wake up. I gave up, maybe others can get him alive? I was about to move when I was pulled down.

On the bed.

What the hell?

I found myself in contact with firm toned chest, strong hands curled around me as the owner of those said hands nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

Again I ask, what the hell??!!

“U-u-umm j-jack- hey what- oh god!” my face was already colored red but when his hands caressed my waist going down slowly, I couldn’t even speak out a sentence. After struggling for about- let me look at the clock- 7 minutes? I frikkin’ gave up. I sighed and just gave into my fate. What type of alien is he?

_So jaebum, how’s the hand around your bum feels?_

You little shit.

_Ah Ah language honey, your bitch-self is showing._

I cant believe this is my brain- ugh.

_Oh stop complaining when you are flushed against that hot guy_

Someone kill me.

Before I could restart my struggle, the door opened with youngjae in tow.

“JACKSON GET THE HELL U- oh, jaebum-hyung?” his annoyed expression turned sly as he took in the scene in front of him.

“Th-this is no- I – he-” he chuckled. He freaking chuckled.

“It’s okay. Jackson is one clingy guy. He wont get up like this though, you need to shove a loud speaker beside his ear- that’s how it works” he threw a cylindered shape device to me, I caught it “Nice reflex” he complimented- I blushed, dammit! “it’s a speaker, connected to my cellphone, keep it beside his ears, I am turning on the music- it’s the one Jackson hates!” I did as he told me, a bit surprised at how evil-ish he smiled, not that it turned me on- no!

Jackson waked up the minute that song started playing, the hands around me loosened and I almost fell at the abrupt motion but youngjae saved me- kind of. Since I fell on his lap. How you might ask. But from the looks of it, that little brat knew I was about to fall, he was smirking at me..? No matter how inappropriate the situation was, I was glad it didn’t hurt- the bed was too tall. Why the hell is tall bed necessary?

“My my, if I only I knew this is what it takes to get a lap full of you”

I didn’t hit my head right? I did fell on his lap right? Is this the angel who was smiling like purity? Before I could snap at him or do anything, I heard a groan.

“Dude! You could’ve let me sleep for a while! Jaebum is so- so warm. So comfortable” he actually said that in a dreamy tone. I swear I didn’t blush, no really.

“Aish just get up- you have tournament soon, the manager said you need to arrive an hour before” the horror on Jackson’s face was priceless as he stumbled out from the bed, making a beeline towards the bathroom. Well I guess I will have to make the pancakes- I took the liberty of making bacons and omelet too, I wasn’t sure who liked sweet and who didn’t.

Wait… jinyoung didn’t eat breakfast! How the hell I forgot? Oh my god. I will kill- wait what? Why am I getting all worked up for him? Its just a breakfast-

_Because we careeeeee!_

Ugh.

Oh crap I forgot I was still on youngjae, I started moving up when a hand on waist tightened.

“Youngjae?” I looked up, his eyes were staring at me intensely. I got uncomfortable under his scrutiny, unsure of what he was thinking. He suddenly got closer, eyes sharply looking at my direction, searching, diving.

“Nothing” he whispered in my ears, sending goosebumps up my spine.

“S-sure?” his grip loosened. I swore I bolted out of there like usain bolt.

God bless me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos ♥ I appreciate itt!!!


	5. 'Just Right' for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is not as innocent as Jaebum expected him to be. Sexy times ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only yugbum.... author is not sorry xD i loveeee this pairing!!

Youngjae, BamBam and Jackson finally left with me nagging them to at least eat their breakfast nicely, they were rushing here and there like crazies. Bambam had tests but he was worried about not finding his brand new jacket he wanted to wear- “Hyung, I REFUSE TO GO OUT IN THESE CLOTHES!”. Jackson forgot his fencing costume.

Noona was right, they are really self-destructive… in a very different way. I sighed. After washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen I made my way to living room. Yugyeom was still here, studying?

“you haven’t left yet?” I asked him hesitantly. He smiled brightly and shook his head. How cute.

“Nu-uh. My test is after 3, I had to participate in a dance competition and because of it couldn’t give the test. So uni teach gave me some… convenience” he wiggled his eyebrows like a kid who is doing something bad. I chuckled. Ahh kids, I miss my siblings.

“Ohh! You sure seem popular” I ruffled his hair, surprisingly his reaction was endearing rather than him being annoyed with me. “You dance?”

“Why do you seem so surprise?” he pouted. He is really adorable! I sat beside him on the couch, his books sprawled all over the table.

“Aye don’t be sad I didn’t mean it in that way, it’s just I never saw anyone dance in real life so I got a bit startled” I tried to give him convincing smile, had no clue if it worked.

“REALLY? That’s so awful! When I come- wait I will show you now-” my eyes widened as he was about to leave his studies just to dance for me.

“No no” I stopped him “After your test” he dejectedly sit down to continue. He really loves dancing, eh?

“I am done with this and what’s left is something I can’t understand so it’s alright”

“How much?”

“Only integration. I don’t get it! I am a bit confused with double integration” he… growled. I got blank for a while because I was so embarrassed! He is younger than me and… like a kid and how could I find him hot? Something is wrong with me. Definitely.

“L-let me see” I tried to keep my face straight and my voice a bit less shutter-y “ohh I think you are using the wrong formula. For these sums you can’t use your normal integration of sin is cos and all that. It’s not even the actual double integration. Just use u into v formula”

“Oh… I may have skipped that page…” I laughed at his cuteness.

“That’s alright. Anyways mathematics isn’t your major right?”

“Naah. I major in dancing and singing and do correspondence for business management. Minor would be mathematics and few other subjects that I don’t think so I remember. Oh I have English too. I gue-” I smacked him lightly on the head.

“so careless! You can’t be serious? Right?”

“unfortunately I am” he laughed loudly.

“If it would have been my tae-oh I would have kicked his ass” I wondered aloud, a fond smile making its way on my lips. His eyes darkened as he leaned closer to me. I got startled, trying to back away.

“What’s stopping you to do the same for me?” he murmured right in my ears, I shivered slightly.

  
“U-um I- ah you are-”

“Who’s tae-oh?” his eyes were intensely staring in mine, I was fumbling for right words to come out. It was so hard.

“Wh-wh- he is my little b-brother”

“Oh” he blinked then pulled away, I sigh in disap- relief. “That’s okay I guess”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Help me out with differential equation. I heard it’s used in physics too” I was taken aback with the way he changed the topic so abruptly, but thankful either way.

“Yup. Newton’s law of cooling. They teach that with experiments in practical-” I was about to launch into some sort of explaination when I saw yugyeom looking at me with wonder. “What?”

“You are smart”

“W-w-what?” I shuttered, blushing under the compliment.

“You are good at maths, you even know about physics. I am sure you into bio and chem too”

“…. I wanted to be a doctor”

“Woaah! Cool! Why…?”

“A-ah… let’s not talk about this for now” I said softly, trying to stop myself from fidgeting. I don’t know if he sensed my tension or because of what I said, he didn’t pry any further.

“Okay” he whispered quietly. I almost felt bad for doing that but there’s no way I will say anything personal about me- not to anyone- specially someone who has no idea of what pain and hurt means.

“Well why don’t you continue st-”

“don’t wanna”

“Seriously yugyeom? You have a test in like- two hours?”

“Hmm. Well I might need some motivations… rewards…” he looked at me with something I have no idea of, closing his books and putting it away.

“What kind of?”

“Hyung, have you ever been with a man?”

“W-w-whats with you and sudden questions?”

“Tell me” it felt like he ordered me.

“Yeah”

“Good”

“What do y- hey!- wh-” before I knew it I was on my back, with my wrists entangled in one of yugyeom’s hand, he smirked like no 20 year old should be smirking. All my resistance were futile, he was a lot stronger than I imagined, guess he is a dancer for more than one reason.

“Just shh and let me- I promise I can make you feel good” that snapped my eye open wide. A chuckle escaped my mouth without a warning. Dammit. yugyeom had his eyes narrowed at me- I am so in trouble.

“N-no it’s just you are a kid an- mmfh” he crashed his lips on mine, nothing of what you could expect from a young boy like him, it was feral and rough, the way he entered inside my mouth, nipping and biting, tongue exploring, _mapping_. His lemon-y smell filled my nostril. I cant believe I am saying this but god that smell was amazing, had me aroused more than I thought I would be. After few seconds, he pulled back, string of saliva connecting between us. I am sure my lips would have been swollen by now.

“Was that like a kid?” he growled against my lips, a shudder passed through my body. With the way yugyeom was looking at me, that asshole knew what he was doing to me. “Ahh seemed like you have been marked”

“H-h-huh?” I looked down, my buttons were undid, mark on my neck and collarbone peeking out. “T-th-that’s n-no-”

“Not what it looks like?” he grinned “Then let me make it how I want it to look like” that’s all he said before my shirt was ripped open, his tongue painting my chest and neck with kisses. He grazed his teeth on my nipples, I was mortified when I listened to my own voice. How could I even sound like that!?

“Har har, you make such pretty noises, stop biting your lips, that’s not your job- its mine” he went back to my lips, asserting his right on my lips- like he owned them. I was furious- not at him but at myself- because… I couldn’t deny the fact that I loved every second of what happened to me up till now. He didn’t give me much time for self-loathing, as he latched his lips on my body again.

“Yu-yug… _ah_.. t-tes- w-wait! _Ohmygod_ ”

“Oh I am not that great for you to call me a god” cheeky bastard. I tried to glare but my eyes closed in bliss under his ministrations and my snarl turned into filthy moans.

“God. I wanna tie you up and do so much more than you can imagine, hyung. You had me captivated the moment I saw you. Wanted to have you right that instant”

“D-d-do you even li-listen to yourself! H-how can you speak l-like th-” Yugyeom shrugged it off.

“What? I am young and hormonal- and obviously like pretty people” he said, biting lightly at my earlobe making me tremble once again. I have never been at receiving end, mostly it was me who used to flirt or make first move. Being wooed and complimented- _praised_ like this was making me turn into something else, something I don’t have any idea existed within me.

I blushed.

Thoroughly.

Just like how I have been kissed so thoroughly. I would have never thought in few days my life would turn upside down like this,

 

 

Needless to say, Yugyeom ran late for his test. Almost an hour late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed^^  
> Comment if you like it <3


	6. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally made their moves on jaebummie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bambam x jae and a little big jack x jae. This chapter finally ends all the walls between jae and other hotties. Now we will have some hot stuffs... after a little bit of drama of course lol xD  
> ENJOY!  
> Also I wrote this but didn't reread because it's almost 1 here and my dad is gonna kick my ass if i don't shut the laptop now haha.  
> I will correct any mistake later, I didn't want to make you wait so here you goooo!

It’s been a week, working at the self-destructive household. To say it got strange day by day, was an understatement.

Because now I am sleeping with them.

OH GOD NO.

Not what you all are thinking, you pervs.

It happened like this,

_Bambam burst into the house, exhausted from the dance practice and annoying tests. He threw his jacket and the backpack on the couch, or floor, he doesn’t know and went on to sulk. He was in the middle of explaining why his day sucked, jaebum entered in a cute pink apron with snacks- it was so cute! The moment jaebum set the tray on table, Bambam lunged towards him, back-hugging him._

_“B-bam-bam! What are y-?”_

_“I had a very bad day hyung. I wanna be happy now” he said, snuggling, his warm breath tingling jaebum’s neck._

_“A-alright but wha- you can hug your br-bro- umm”_

_“Brothers”_

_“Yeah them, all you want”_

_“But you are so warm and smell so good!” Jaebum blushed a little. “Lavender”_

_“O-oh yeah… I- there was only that soap which wasn’t in use so I thought it would be o-okay to use it”_

_“Sure! If you can smell like this- I have noooo problem!” he giggled, tightening his hold. His lips caressed jaebum’s nape carelessly. It was a- it was a weird sensation._

_“Hey! Me too me too!” Jackson came running towards them and hugged jaebum from the front, making him sandwiched between the two hyper child- no -men._

_“He is so comfortable isn’t he?” Bambam asked in content, while jaebum stood their wondering what the hell just happened._

_“Of course!” Jackson nodded enthusiastically “He is more good in bed” Jaebum’s eyes grew like a plate as he heard the sentence, choking on air and bambam gasped in betrayal._

_“You traitor! How could you? NOT FAIR!” Poor jaebum, he wasn’t ready for this response and choked further on air. “You can choke on my-”_

_“Oh God! Stop!” he embarrassingly uttered “I- I didn’t- we didn’t do anything”_

_“Yes! We just cuddled” Jackson said, gracefully ignoring an indignant squeak of ‘we didn’t!’ “But he is the best!”_

_“Totally not fair. You are sleeping with me today!”_

_“W-w-w-what-”_

_“Second!” A gentle voice, jaebum whipped his head to see if it was really youngjae?_

_It was, jaebum admitted dejectedly._

_No one would save him now._

_“Third me!” Jackson raised his hand up. Yugyeom pulled him away from jaebum, letting the poor man breath._

_“No. You already had your share” Jaebum sighed in relief- almost because “Third is me”_

_“Fourth” Mark smirked._

_Wasn’t he supposed to be the most responsible one out of these perverts?_

_“Guess I have no choice” Jinyoung grinned, jaebum stared at him in horror, he knew this guy was dangerous of all “Fifth. And you are mine” he smiled cynically. If jaebum argued he shivered because he was scared._

_It’s a lie._

_“Oh noooo! That means sixth place for me? AGH!” Jackson whined but agreed._

_No one asked jaebum._

_Not that jaebum minded, well at least his heart and body knew that, his brain might need a little more push._

Since most of them, except bambam and youngjae have made a move on me, it was really hard to think logically here. I had no idea what was going on, if what I was doing was okay!

Screwing with four guys at once?

**_You haven’t gotten to that part_ **

I know I was ju-

_… **yet**_

What the hell?

**_-Also who happened to be handsome as fuck._ **

Wow. My mind is a dirty sucker.

Anyways, as much as I want to scream and yell that this is not right, this is bad, naughty and whatnot. The truth is…. I like this, like a lot, like a lot lot lot. And I have no clue as to what I should do. All these attention, adoration… it’s addicting. I want to talk to beakhyun-hyung but I am not sure if I am ready to be judged yet.

**_For getting off with four guys?_ **

Gimme a break.

**_Wait when did Jackson made a move on you?_ **

It happened with something like-

_“Hyung pass me that towel”_

_“Why didn’t you take it with you?” jaebum sighed, bringing towel to the short man._

_“I forgooot” Jaebum just shook his head, it wasn’t even a week but he felt like he was used to their antiques, which was weird because he doesn’t put up with other’s shit._

_“You are so forgetful, Jackson-ah” jaebum said in fondness. It slipped from his mouth since he never uses affection with anyone else. Except yugyeom because he was an adorable little snake. But Jackson was much easier to hang out with, he was almost the same age, open minded and very humble. Not that others weren’t, but except Jackson and bambam everyone makes him feel overwhelmed, in a nice way but he gets out of character and he hate it._

_Jaebum was cleaning jackson's room when the chinese man entered through the door. The man was organized in a messy way. He had everything sorted but they were all over the place- if that makes sense. Jaebum was just sorting the clothes in a good manner when Jackson came behind him. A deep voice suddenly whispered in his sensitive ears, his was body too close for jaebum’s comfort._

_“Hyung” the devil said “I need my clothes” Jaebum was startled as he flinched away from the face and turning to the man, trying to step away but only to have a dead end because of the closet._

_“J-jackson! Y-you scared m-me!” he breathed, his heart beating loudly. When he finally looked up, he saw Jackson grinning like an adorable puppy. When his eyes lowered, he realized Jackson only had a towel wrapped around his waist, showing his gorgeous body, breath taking abs- and god those biceps!?_

_“Sorry” he apologized with no real intention of meaning it. The way jaebum reacted, his eyes avoiding his gaze but made no move to get away, Jackson knew jaebum didn’t mind. If he did, Jackson wouldn’t have been there, smiling like a jerk._

_Jaebum could feel the heat emitted from jackson’s almost naked body. It felt… nice. He wanted to lean in, maybe touc-_

_No,_

_This is wrong._

_Jackson might have read what jaebum was thinking because he wasted no time in pulling jaebum close, his hands circling around the taller man’s waist, the grasp firm and confident, gentle and comforting. He might be a bit shorter than jaebum but he knew how to play no matter the height._

_“What are you so scared of?” he whispered in his sinful deep voice that jaebum swore should be illegal by now. He made a show of pushing Jackson away with a little restraint which only resulted in Jackson pulling him tighter._

_(Jaebum enjoyed that)_

_“Y-you- we shouldn’t- not r-right-” Jackson bit into his earlobe, jaebum cried in pleasure. It was the most sensitive spot on his body._

_“So pretty” his voice roughened, more raspy “Why the hell would you wanna hide something like this from us?” he asked as his hand roamed over jaebum’s body, then finally resting on his hips._

_“U-us? You k-know?” Jaebum asked in pure shock, eyes showing a fear and mouth gasping, which was also hot but Jackson needed to calm him first._

_“We’ve got you” he said. His hands moved away from his body, going into the closet to fish out some clothe. When he found them, he winked at jaebum and kissed him cheek in loving manner._

_Jaebum wasn’t sure if he was in love or not._

**_Oh so that happened? Pretty hot._ **

Go away.

All of them seemed okay with assaulting me-

**_You mean fulfilling your fantasy?_ **

I would like to roll my eyes at that. Thank you.

Anyways, since it was alright with them, a part of me calmed down. But the part where I needed to accept this, for people I loved to accept it- that was important. I sighed. This got more complicated than I wanted it to. I hate this. I only wanted a simple job.

**_And you got more than what you bargained for._ **

Someone kill me.

Well. I guess things will be cool soon enough, it’s been only a week.

I hope.

“Hyung you have a call” deep yet smooth voice said into my ears and the way that body hovered on me, I knew it was yugyeom. That little handsome shit.

I am gonna burn in hell.

“Hello?”

_“Jaebummie! Come over, Eun-tak needs you”_

“W-what ha-“

_“The nightmares”_

Well.

Shit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it *wiggle wiggle*  
> SOrry for the ending- won't be angsty for long haha


	7. Own You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum visits his siblings. Mark and Jinyoung ask him to move in completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little wanna-be plot in between... to you know at least make it less "pwp" hahaha well the amount of smexy time here is nothing like how pwp is so i guess i am on the right way.  
> This chp isnt that great but let me get little things outta the way and then we will have many fun things to... enjoy xD

“I-I need to go!” Jaebum screamed- panic rising with every passing second.

“what happened, hyung?” Bambam asked worriedly.

“My little s-sister- she-she is not well, I am sorry but i-I need to g-go n-”

“We will drop you where you need to go” Jinyoung said, didn’t even ask.

“You don’t need t-”

“It will take time to reach the place by local transport, though my Hennessey Venom is way faster”

“You only want to flaunt your car at every chance you get. Remember what dad said?”

“Using the car before your project is-”

“I know I know but its an emergencyyy!” Mark looked a little hesitant.

“fine…”

“I didn’t even say yes!”

“You don’t need to” both mark and jinyoung said at the same time.  Jaebum just wondered what the hell.

“What about uuuuus?” Yugyeom and bambam whined.

“Youngjae and Jackson, take care of the house. We will be back as soon as we can” Mark announced as Jinyoung got out taking his beauty on the ride. Yes he meant the car and Jaebum, both.

“Hyuuuuuung!”

“No bam, yug… we cant take our football team to hospital or wherever his sister is” bambam pouted as yugyeom showed puppy eyes to jaebum. Who remained rooted to his place, watching the event unfold in front of his eyes.

“…It’s my friend’s house so I donno…”

“Fine” yugyeom huffed “But you will make it up to me later” his evil smirked promised something totally not innocent. Jaebum shivered.

“Oh my my, I should let omma know you aint a baby anymore” Mark smirked as yugyeom grinned happily and winked. Jaebum blushed and scurried out of the house focusing and praying for his sister. It’s not that of a serious issue, it’s just when she has nightmares, she will scream and yell. The only one who can comfort her or stop her is Jaebum. Its been more than 3 months since she had a nightmare.

Jaebum sighed. He really hoped she would be alright, honestly he needs the money and can’t afford to be unemployed right now.

“Hyung you there?”

“U-uh yeah” jaebum shuttered as he emerged from the shadow only to gasp when he saw jinyoung’s car. “….Wow”

“I know right? My baby is one sexy lil shit” he said adoringly, his eyes making contact with jaebum as he spoke the sentence. Jaebum looked away as his face heated up.

“Y-y-yeah” Jinyoung smiled cheekily and opened the door for him.

“Have a seat, your highness”

“Sh-shut up” he grumbled as he went to sit inside. Never in his life he imagined he would be able to travel in such a luxurious and expensive as hell care (because lets be honest, his entire existence costs less than this car).

“Sure babe” he winked, trying to let his panic dissolve. “Mark-hyung get in fast”

“Aye aye. Wait a sec” after a little while he opened the door “Since Jaebum said we will be going to his friend’s house, I thought wine would be a good choice?”

“H-hyung you didn’t have to” Jaebum spoke through his cute shutters.

“Ofcourse we have to. Good idea hyung” he gave thumbs up to mark and started the engine. Jaebum was about to say something but he was startled because of the speed of the car.

“J-jinyoung- I need to get t-there a-aliv- _hey! Watch it!”_ he shouted in concern. Mark just shook his head. This is the lowest level of his speed.

“You should never sit with him on his motorbike. You will die” mark chuckled as the maniac continued driving like that.

Before he knew it he was already at the entrance of beakhyun-hyung’s house. He sighed, a breath of relief.

“Come with me” he told them as they seemed to leave “You should be the one to give hyung this” he smiled and rung the bell. Mark and JInyoung looked at each other than shyly stood behind Jaebum.

“Jaebummiieeeeee!” Beakhyun yelled, hugging the taller man with tears in his eyes “I was so worried! How come you arrived so quickly! It’s a good thing though! Eunniee is crying for you-” he finally noticed two man behind Jaebum and his worried look turned into suspicion. “Who are they?”

“O-oh they are- they are-”

“Mark Tuan”

“Park Jinyoung” they both introduced themselves “Jaebum-hyung works at our house. Since he was very concerned, we thought it would be better if we drop him off rather him travelling alone in his panicky state”

“Woah smooth af, dude- wait what the hell am I saying!? Anyways come in then. Bummie go to her room, yeah? I will see that your _masters_ get good service” he laughed heartily as jaebum blushed red and ran upstairs. Even in situation like these his hyung wouldn’t stop being a perv.

“Thank you… umm”

“Byun Beakhyun” he said “Do you need anything? Water, coffee?”

“No we are alright” Mark smiled. “Here’s something… ” he handed the wine to Beakhyun who seemed confused.

“We thought it wouldn’t be good to come empty handed”

“Thank you. Though it wasn’t needed but… Charmers, eh. Both of you” beakhyun smirked “Your car is very hot by the way”

“I know” Jinyoung grinned “My sexy baby”

“I like you” he grinned with the same energy as jinyoung. Mark shook his head, god forbid if there are more people like Jinyoung in this world.

“Oh we have guests?”

“Ahhh yeol! Nice timing! They are jaebum’s boss”

“Hello. I am Chanyeol, this lazyass’s assistant”

“Hello. Oh you run a company?” Mark asked.

“Kinda? Photography Agency. The best of best- ow!” A new face appeared, very handsome and smacked his head.

“Don’t be cocky now, byun”

“Yiifaaaaan! So mean to me”

“What do you mean mean? There are five clients whose dates are due today. And yet here you are. Mr. Woo asked for his mail and yet I didn’t get any from you, not even a notice about that”

“….Umm” Yifan just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Since Jaebum is here, both of you get out. We still have time to complete I will take care of Jimin and Tae-oh will be arriving soon. Now off you go”

“Your boyfriend is so mean”

“I know, hyun…I know” chanyeol sighed sadly, giving yifan his puppy eyes. He chuckled and pulled Chanyeol towards him.

“Maybe if you be a good boy, I will give you a surprise tonight” he whispered in chanyeol’s ear. His eyes darkened, smirking he pulled Yifan and kissed him roughly.

“Don’t you forget your promise babe. I won’t let you out before dawn”

“Promises promises” chanyeol only smiled sadistically.

“Oh my god you guys! My innocent eyes”

“Oh shut up, hyun. You have already imagined thousands of scenarios and position you wanna fuck sehun in”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT!” he shouted and dashed out leaving the couple chuckling.

“Bye you both, I hope we will meet soon”

“we too”

“I am sorry about that just now… we usually don’t… do that” Yifan blushed, having realized there were guests in the house.

“Oh don’t worry. Living with all boys environment, this is one of the least things we are freaked out about”

“Hahah yeah right. Anyways I am Wu Yifan. I am a designer”

“Nice to meet you, Wu-ssi. I am Mark Tuan”

“Yeah glad to meet you, Park Jinyoung”

“Just call me hyung. So what kind of business you have?” Both of them looked at each other.

“I have an automobile industry. JYP, well almost have”

“Oh my, that is one the best company in asia!”

“Ah you flatter me” he winked.

“I am a doctor”

“Wait… Tuan hospitals… is that-”

“…Yeah”

“My my people as high status as yours, what are you doing here?” Yifan asked playfully.

“We are here for Jaebum”

“Has he charmed you so badly that you couldn’t leave him” he joked, laughing a little but surprised at the serious answer he got.

“Yes” they whispered. He tilted his head in curiosity.

“Well… that’s interesting”

 

 

An hour passed by, Jaebum finally came down.

“Hyung she is slee- you didn’t leave?” Jaebum asked, surprised.

“You wanted us to?”

“N-no its ju-just I didn’t know you would wait for me…” he smiled sheepishly. Jinyoung just winked at him.

“So how’s your sister?”

“Very good. Thank god. She finally settled down, she is gonna sleep for straight 8 hours”

“That’s good to hear” Yifan replied. “Well then I am off to bed, it was a very tiring day. Did you meet Jimin?”

“Yes! My baby is getting so cute!” Jaebum grinned widely “I played a little with him then lulled him to sleep. Ah I missed him”

“Heh. You should visit more often”

“I will” Yifan smiled.

“Okay gentlemen, I am off to sleep. Lets meet again sometime” both the man nodded in agreement.

“Good night hyung” Yifan waved and left.

“You hungry, hyung?” JInyoung asked.

“… well I haven’t eaten anything so I suppose”

“Theres a good café nearby, lets go there” Jaebum wanted to say they can eat here too- since you know they have kitchen in this place, but didn’t.

“S-sure”

 

 

 

“So how will you be able to travel from our place to here? Jinyoung won’t be available always- and nor will he ride his car before the project completion”

“Hyuuuung”

“Nope” he sipped his coffee. Black coffee. How could he say a single word so elegantly? Jaebum wondered.

“I don’t know…” Jaebum sighed. He needed a drink.

“We… have a spare room, how about you move in completely?” Jinyoung said cautiously. Jaebum stared at him for a minute. “Too fast?” he asked Mark who nodded with exasperation.

“Wont it be a burden on you guys? Or… get crowded in the house?”

“I think it would be okay. Since most of us are out all day, only bam and yugyeom is at home early”

“…it would be fun, I guess” Jinyoung added.

“I- I donno-”

“You have time. Just think about it yeah?” Mark comforted as he smiled widely at the waited who served them grilled cheese sandwich and few dark chocolate cakes jaebum don’t really know names of.

“Though, having your siblings, whom you are working so much for just by your side, isn’t it convenient?” Jinyoung raised his brow as he asked him.

“Aish! Stop tempting me!” Jaebum pouted unconsciously, it will be a pain to actually do this while beakhyun and chanyeol are alive, they literally love jimin and eun tak too much. Tae-oh too, but he is home at night only.

“So pretty” Mark murmured, staring directly into his eyes. Jaebum looked away, his heart beating erratically. “Jinyoungie”

“Yes, hyung?”

“How about you and jaebum go first? I have some business to attend around here” Jinyoung frowned.

“Jackson…?”

“Hmm” he hummed and got up “See you later, pretty” he whispered in his ear and mouthed his earlobe as he went on his way. Jaebum didn’t move, didn’t say a word as he sat frozen, painted red and eyes widened.

“Aye stop looking like that. Such a cunning hyung, seducing me in public”

“W-w-w-w-w-what n-n-n-n-n-no”

“Hahahhaha so cute!” he laughed loudly, his mirth made something jump in his stomach, jaebum couldn’t help but swallow this memory, his voice, his smile, it looked beautiful. “You done?”

“Y-y-yeah”

“Lets go then” he got up “My pretty hyung” he smirked as he told jaebum to wait in his car as he went to pay the bill.

 

 

“Ji-jin-y- do-don’t- _ahh_ ”

“Even if you say that, your body is trembling with want”

Somehow jinyoung ended up parking somewhere dark and undisturbed and pounced on Jaebum like a predator he was. He threw him on the backseat, almost ripping open jaebum’s shirt and pant, owning his territory just like an animal.

“J-j-jin-mmf” he was being kissed so harshly, so thoroughly, he couldn’t really think straight. All he wanted was more, more and more. Jinyoung wouldn’t stop touching even for a second, his right hand pinching and twirling the sensitive nipples while the left hand grabbed jaebum’s ass, cupping and squeezing. Just like his sharp tongue, his mouth was ferocious as ever.

“God I really wanna fuck you, your pretty pink hole. God so much…mmh”

“ _J-jinyoung_ … ” Jaebum was panting, flushed and pink, his lips swollen and red, bleeding a little- result of jinyoung biting it. His upper body was decorated with purple and red marks, hickeys. Hairs ruffled wildly, sweat glistening all over his body, mouth taking heavy breaths and legs open so wide, his pale skin making everything look too delicious.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but want more.

He couldn’t though.

There was something they all planned- he needed to wait till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added smexy times for our thirsty mind *smirks*  
> ....anyone have any idea what did they all plan? ;)  
> Heheh I hope you enjoyed♥


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isnt much happening in this chapter but i wanted to take the story a little further so i added a little plot... i mean badboys!got7? aint that hot??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little jackbum and yugbum ahead!

 

Jaebum thought about what they said. As much as he wanted his babies to be near him, it would only be difficult for him. First of all, he is embarrassed, working as a babysitter and full time at that isn’t something he is proud of. And the though of taking care of Jimin and Eun Tak while doing these grown up kids work, he doesn’t know what kind of disaster will happen. And on top of that how his so-called masters behave with him is not at all an appropriate behavior around kids. And the most dangerous one, talking to beakhyun hyung about this.

Even after all this thinking, he gave it a try. Let’s see how it turns out.

And well-

_“Aye jaebummie how could you even say that?? You don’t need to worry about it! I have been taking care of your asses for years now! And anyways, yeol and I love having eunnie and Minnie here. You can even take care of yourself how do you think you can do for six men and three kids? Are you out of your mind? You will work or take care of kids? Do you wanna lose that job too? If only you had any talent in photography. God all of you lives to annoy me-”_

So in the end, the short version was- Get your ass out of here, Eun Tak and Jimin will stay here as you are dumb enough to not know how will you manage.

Jaebum chuckled as the memory of few moments before played in his mind. His hyung knows everything and is still trying to make future for him. He sighed, hoping he would do well this time. His ringing phone got him out of his trance.

“Hello?” he answered “My baby brother!”

_“hyung stop!”_

“Brat” he teased “So how are you? Everything going good right? Your-”

 _“Yeah yeah momma”_ he chuckled _“Actually I have good news, I donno how will you react though”_

“Aye tae-oh you know you can tell me anything right?”

_“Ofcourse hyung. So… I got an offer”_

“From where? For what?”

_“From Seoul University… for my computer skills”_

“Oh my god! That is so amazing baby! I am so happy. How much is-”

_“Don’t worry about it hyung, I am giving scholarship exam for that and I am sure I will pass so no fees is required, anyways they want me so I am sure I will have conditions set in our comfort”_

“You brat” he said fondly. “I am so proud of you, tae-ah”

_“That’s all I want to hear, hyung. So please be happy and don’t take tension”_

“How could I? when I have a brother like you? Meet me before you leave, okay you brat?”

_“Obviously hyung, there is no way I will miss your cooking for the world!”_

“Selfish” he teased “I will wait”

_“Love you hyung”_

“Me too, brat. Love you a lot”

He sighed in relief; it seems his future is bright, thank god. Even though he was confused and had mixed feelings about this, but the universe made his decision by itself. Guess there won’t be any moving in now, he thought.

He looked at the time, it was only 7 in the evening, he thought at least it would take whole day for this ordeal to be done with. Unknowingly he made his way to the station and he was already looking through the time for the train which will took him to a particular place. He blinked in surprise, amused and embarrassed, he has finally lost it huh? Shaking his head, he boarded the train to his work.

They have spare key under the rug of their front door, Jaebum has scolded them before to not place it so carelessly but they being they, forgot it. He unlocked the door quietly, used to coming and going out silently due to his siblings. As he entered he realized there was lots of shouting going on in the hallroom. Thankfully, their entry area is a little wide and large passage so when you enter they won’t be able to see you immediately.

“-do you know what hyungs are gonna say!? React!? You even involved yugyeom this time! how-”

“It was sudden! Okay?” Now that was Jackson, jaebum was sure “I knew they were coming but where and when, I didn’t know. Also yugyeom said he could handle-”

“Just because he said! the fuck?”

“YOugjae I know you are angry but you are being too much”

“Too much? I am being fuvking too much?” he literally growled, he heard a slamming sound and shattering of glass. Jaebum’s eyes widened and he got concerned “Suit yourself” after he heard slamming of the door he tried to calm himself and went ahead.

“J-jaebum-hyung?” Yugyeom squeaked, startled. Jackson whipped his head in shock, looking conscious of himself. Then he noticed, both of them were covered in bruise.

“OH my god! What the hell happened to you!?” Jackson looked anywhere but him, yugyeom smiled sheepishly, a little nervous he seemed. After few moments of silence, Jackson took a deep breath.

“We had a fight with… our rivals. Unfortunately Yugyeom was also there with me so yeah…”

“What kind of fight..?” he asked but from the tone of it, they knew he had an idea of what. Yugyeom and Jackson looked at each other, scared and worried. Jaebum wanted to laugh, they came back fighting but are so worried because he found out. “Don’t worry I am not leaving the job” he finally laughed as he saw their shoulders sag in relief.

“Don’t tell hyungs…”

“…I…” Jaebum stopped, trying to resist their puppy eyes, there were bloods on them for god sake! “Ugh! Fine but-” before he could finish his sentence both of them jumped on him and hugged him tightly, Jaebum swears his heart was not beating loudly.

“Love you hyung!” Yugyeom said, in a cute childish way but it was enough to freeze jaebum, thankfully he collected himself.

“Your wounds, let me treat them”

“It’s alright” jaebum gave him a glare “What I mean is!! Its okay I am used to this but our youngjae-ah has smashed his hand through this glass table and probably is more hurt than us, not that he will admit. Yug can help- he has done it before, but I think he will let it treat if you were the one to do it”

“used to it? what the- we need to have a conversation jackson” the shorter man just laughed, jaebum huffed “B-b-but me? I think he knows you better and-”

“Nope. We can’t go near him in that state”

“What do you mean?” Jaebum narrowed his eyes as Jackson eyed yugyeom with annoyance. It was then he realized yugyeom still had him in his embrace, back hugging him. He tried not to blush and subtly tried to get out but the latter tightened his hold.

“Nothing… just that youngjae’s anger is worse out of all of us so… it’s a red flag for us to go near him”

“and you are making me a sacrifice??”

“he wont kill you like he will kill us” yugyeom said, peppering soft kisses on nape.

“T-t-that d-doesn’t mean its okay!” he turned to yugyeom “Stop it!” who just smirked in return.

“Well we will leave it to yaa!” Jackson said too cheerily “yug call the maintenance office, our glass needs to be changed before hyungs come”

Yugyeom nodded and turned jaebum, facing towards him. He smacked their lips together in a soundly kiss. Jaebum stood their frozen as the younger boy grinned mischievously “You taste perfect, hyung”

Before Jaebum could even reprimand him or say something another pair of strong hands pulled him away from yugyeom and kissed him roughly. It was so good that Jaebum whimpered, and blushed immediately after.

 They left Jaebum with a wink and an expression that clearly said ‘I hope you are ready to deal with fire’.  After his mind cleared from the mess and the redness finally left his face he realized the situation.

But Youngjae didn’t seem like that!

Jaebum didn’t want to admit but he was a little sacred, more than he should be. He cursed his unfortunate fate as he approached the room where the fire awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooo??  
> sorry for the wait T^T  
> next chp will be.... guess it! guess it!  
> angry jae x jae lol


	9. Treat me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae let Jaebum treat him but not without a bribery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to update quickly this time didnt i??  
> Yeah!!! Thank god iwas able to fulfil this... i doudted it when i wrote that i will update soon since all this sem thingy going on and other stuffs, but i guess i am amazing like that. Jk jK!!! xD  
> I hope you enjoy jaexjae.   
> I know you all are waiting for some action but as much as i like it too i am not a person to rush things, i get confuse and lose the plot xD   
> The rival thing will be explained soon, i just wanted to show how each member are whipped for jaebummie and how easily he can persuade them soooo here ya go!   
> ENJOY ♥

 

“Y-youngjae may i-” he spoke as he knocked on the door quietly, surprised as the door was not closed, and it opened a little at his light nudge. He hesitantly stepped inside the room since he got no response in return.

He suppresses a gasp when he took in the sight in front of him. Youngjae sat emotionless outside, on the balcony, his hands were bleeding. He could make out some of the liquid dried but still there was red splattered on the tiles.

“Y-youngjae-ah…?” it feels as if a trance was broken as he snapped out of his thoughts, looking startled, like he wasn’t expecting anyone to even dare approach him. But he was surprised as Youngjae didn’t look angry as he expected him to be, specially after the bewildered look he had it when he heard someone disturbing him.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaebum stayed silent, he knew he shouldn’t be so butthurt even though Youngjae sounded harsh than his usual polite tone, the man was angry beyond control and if he talked a little more civilly it was to be appreciated. Maybe he noticed how jaebum’s face became uncomfortable, youngjae explained further “I mean- weren’t you supposed to come late? At least that was what I was informed”

“O-oh yeah. I was… but things happened a little faster than I thought”

“Tell me about it” Jaebum was about to shrug it away, why would he be interested in boring details. Then he realized, Youngjae wanted distraction, from the situation, specially from the stinging pain he was feeling through his wounds. Jaebum chuckled lightly and tried to push it down when Yougnjae looked at him with narrowed eyes, it was scary Jaebum had to admit.

“I am sorry” he stifled out “but you don’t have to endure the pain you know” he softly murmured. Youngjae looked away, defiant. Jaebum shook his head as he opened the first aid kit he brought with him. He knew Youngjae wont let him treat him so easily so the bribery was on its way.

“Come on big baby. Come to mama” he laughed again. He wasn’t sure why or how was he joking and laughing while he was trembling with fear just awhile ago. Maybe its because he knew Youngjae would not hurt him, or maybe like yug and Jackson said, he would let you treat him. Something inside jaebum fluttered pleasantly, a warm feeling enveloping him.

“If I say come to daddy, will you come?” he smirked. At first Jaebum couldn’t catch up, he was about to say sure when he blushed, his pale skin flushing a deep red at the implication.

“Y-yah! I am older than you!” he embarrassedly shouted, blushing prettily as youngjae stared at him with something… something he still couldn’t pinpoint. From the day one, this ‘something’ he found in all of their eyes. But it was hard for him to understand. “Youngjae, don’t be stubborn and let me treat you. It might infect you-”

“I can do it by myself” he said shortly. All playfulness gone. Okay- well. Two can play the game.

“Jae-ah” he called out, soft and lovingly. He watched youngjae stiffening before he shrugged, well it was working at least. “Please let me help, I-I wont be able to get my mind off you if I don’t do anything”

“Hyung…” how many times will this kid surprise him? His gentle voice carried a dark tone, which caused his breath to shutter. “You should watch out… what you say” what? Oh… oh! Okay he did not mean it that way!

“I-I m-meant I would be worried all day and i w-would really like to help-mmff!” he started saying shyly, thinking maybe it could affect the guy what he was not expecting was the moment he looked up he was attacked by the said man, on the lips. It was not so bad but he had a mission to do and it was getting harder and harder each second to push the man away. His kiss was gentle but still held that possessiveness, it was very slight but the way he gripped him, hard and tight, he could feel it seep through.

He weakly tried to hit youngjae’s chest to make him stop, he didn’t want to of course but- well- damn it he doesn’t wanna stop! Youngjae immediately pulled out, jaebum barely held back a whimper at the loss of his warmth.

“I-I am so-sorry- I should have asked first! I am-” Jaebum shushed him with his finger, lightly pressing it against the younger’s lips.

“I-its okay…” he assured him “If you let me treat you I might let you do more kissing” he winked.

“You are not as innocent as you make yourself look”

“I never said anything” jaebum chuckled.

“Well kissing is a given, I want to mark you too, like hyungs did” he glared not at him, but the collarbone and neck which had faded marks left by his other bosses.

“That is t-t-too much”

“Never mind the-”

“W-wait!” Jaebum stopped him, unconsciously reaching out for his hands. “Just let me treat it” he said pleadingly. Truth be said, he couldn’t and wouldn’t want to leave that wound untreated. It was a deep wound and needed thorough check up but at least it needed to be closed to not let any infection inside. He sighed loudly, pretending to be annoyed, Jaebum knew it because Youngjae was trying not to smile.

“Fine” he uttered in a huff.

“Good boy” he said lovingly, like he used to tell tae-oh, it was a reflex action but it had a different effect on Youngjae. Okay jaebum why do you need to mess up all the time? they are his bosses for god sake! Even though they are younger and yes they have been intimate with each other but still. And now this new… thing, the rivals, what kind of business they were doing? Slow down jaebum, he told himself as he gently took his hand and started cleaning the wound.

“You don’t need to sit down you know” Youngjae said, looking lazily at Jaebum. He had pushed Youngjae on the couch and started right away before the younger could change his mind.

“Oh. Well it’s alright. I don’t really mind” he replied as he finished applying the medicine on the wound. He prefers natural treatment over allopathic and stuff. Yeah he is a little old fashioned. He wrapped a white strip of bandage gently around his hand, tying it firmly. “All done!” he smiled endearingly.

“Thank you” Youngjae mumbled.

“No problem. Do you want me to make something for you? I was thin- h-hey!” as Jaebum got up he was pulled down by a hand that belonged to the injured man.

“Where are my promised kisses?” he breathed into his ears as he flipped him, hovering on top of his hyung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise sexy times in the next chp and a little more sexy time with other member *wiggle brows*   
> I hope you liked it!  
> Comment <3


	10. Cranberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae and Jaebum have some cute times. But they are unsure of how their most scary two members will react after the incident.  
> Beside that, Jinyoung is upset because there is no cranberry juice left. And upset jinyoung is not a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- this was not supposed to be as fluffy as its gonna get now. Honestly when i started the fic I only thought about sexy times? Idk why is it getting plot-ier and plot-ier? Also- Jinyoungie is catching feelings huhu author is getting biased cuz well jjp is BAE?! I really was gonna upload 3K long chapter but i went and burned my hand... so uh I had to stop at 2K.... I apologize :( n

“Y-youngjae… w-wa-” he was cut off as youngjae bit the side of his neck, dark red mark bloomed, yougjae watched it, satisfied.

“So pretty” he whispered, grinning when jaebum blushed beautifully “Hyung, sleep with me” jaebum spluttered.

“Y-yah!” all youngjae could do was laugh heartedly, he grabbed jaebum’s wrist and dragged him to the bed.

“I am hurt and I can’t sleep soooo I need cuddles!” he grinned brightly. Jaebum stared in disbelief, is this the same man who slammed his hand on the table? glared at him like throwing daggers? Possessive? Dark tone?

Then Jaebum smiled, well youngjae is the mixture of the gentle person who no one should mess with. It’s kinda weird, but somehow jaebum feels like this is what makes him unique, this is how Youngjae is. He sighed but got on the bed, lying beside Youngjae who was staring at him with a peculiar expression.

“What?”

“… I am sorry” Jaebum stayed silent, he knew Youngjae was searching for right words “I shouldn’t have put my anger on you or forced you to think that I wouldn’t let myself be treated. I was an asshole. Just because of my ego I acted rashly. I-”

“Woah woah young man” Jaebum had to stop him “First of all, yeah okay you should apologize, but that’s that. I knew if I told you to not… kiss me or umm stuffs” he blushed as he said that “you wouldn’t have. I know that. And you were right to worry, and right to get angry. it’s okay to be sorry and accept your mistake but don’t beat yourself over it”

“I wasn’t-”

“You were. I could hear you _thinking_ that you were wrong you were bad, you shouldn’t have done that, yes it was obvious in your voice” Youngjae stared at him with such a sad expression, he just couldn’t help him himself. Jaebum pulled him close, wrapping his hands around youngjae’s neck, burying his head on his chest. “Now sleep” he mumbled.

Youngjae calmed down, his hands wrapping tightly around jaebum’s waist. Yes, hyung was right. He felt so bad, pathetic when he realized how he let his control lose. He shouldn’t have. But… if hyung was saying it’s okay… maybe it is? he sighed but his mood didn’t stay bad for long as he looked down at the softest black mop of hair, snuggling under his chin, warm body pressed at all the right places. He smiled in content as he slipped in the dreamland.

 

 

Jaebum was worried when Mark and Jinyoung came back from there work but nothing happened, for straight three days. So he let it go. Maybe it was all resolved? Even though he found it hard to believe that they were not aware of what transpired but it’s better if no tension was going around in the house.

It was Sunday and all of them were present, except Bambam. He went to Thailand, something bad happened with their company or family? They didn’t tell him the details. Jaebum was worried but they assured him it will be alright, Bambam needs to be there for his family, that’s how he will learn to deal with sudden situations. Jaebum wasn’t sure about that though.

Mark went out for a run and Jackson came back from his run, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were sleeping.

“Hyung, what are you making for breakfast?”

“Scrambled egg and bacons. But I can sneak pancakes in it if you want?” Jackson moaned dramatically.

“You are so sly hyuuuung!” Jaebum chuckled as he pulled out the batter from the fridge. He put the pan to heat. He turned around to ask jacksona question when Youngjae emerged from his room, sleepy but hungry. He murmured a good morning and slumped down on the dining table.

“So… are you serious both of them didn’t notice?”

“….I want to be sure too you know. But either way, it just doesn’t sit right with me, you know?” he sighed dramatically as usual “He knows I deal with most of the gangs, me and jinyoung mostly” at that jaebum had to suppress his gasp “Yugyeom is supposed to join us, but after he completes his training. Mark hyung has forbid him and bambam to ever involve with any rivals until the time is right. And somehow I find it unbelievable that they don’t know what happened three days ago. But I have no idea what are they waiting for” he seemed a little scared, jaebum was worried.

“Why do you fight but?”

“Hyung, we are owner of the richest companies out there, do you think we won’t have any rivals? Or people who would want to get rid of us or harm us?”

“….thats scary?” Jackson chuckled.

“Hmm it is but we have to accept it. I would rather deal with it then let them harm my family, you know” he smiled lazily, Jaebum swore his heart could have stopped right there and there. Done with two pancakes he laid it on a plate and pour chocolate syrup on it as he gave it to Jackson, who was beaming like a child. He felt overcome with adoration as he looked at Jackson and his pure heart despite being in a world where he could have been ruined. He kissed on top of his forehead, unintentionally. Both of them looked at each other in surprise.

“U-umm…” Jaebum looked away in embarrassment as Jackson grinned proudly.

“Unfair!” Youngjae pouted.

“Nu-uh. You got all the kisses and cuddles from hyung that day and even yesterday! Just because you were injured!” Youngjae smirked as he remembered his blushing hyung.

“S-stop it both of you!” they smiled slyly as they both cornered the poor hyung. “Y-yah what a-are you-”

“So adorable” Jackson dreamily said, nuzzling his head in the crook of jaebum’s neck while youngjae peppered soft kisses on jaebum’s face… or whatever skin area that was reachable to him.

“Y-you guys n-need to s-stop-ngh!” somehow Jackson was able to get his hand under jaebum’s shirt, gently rubbing his nipple which caught him off guard.

“I think we should let hyung be” Youngjae smirked, dropping a last sloppy kiss on his cheeks as he licked his earlobe.

“Sure jae” Jackson nipped at his collarbone and went back to his breakfast. Like nothing happened. Jaebum stared at them incredulously, wondering what the hell is up with them.

“Hyung I want bacons!” Youngjae said, all the sleepiness gone. Jaebum just shook his head. Why is he even surprised?

“Youngjae-ah” jaebum called out as he was looking through the fridge “Do you know where is that cranberry juice jinyoung drinks?”

“Huh? It should be there. We all know not to touch his things”

“Only bam, yug and mark-hyung has audacity to do that” Jackson piped in as he finished the last bite “Moreeee!”

“No Jackson-ah” Jaebum looked at him sternly “Your sugar intake is increasing day by day. And god, help me find his juice will you? I don’t wanna die today”

“Pleaseeee!” he used his puppy eyes, but jaebum was used to it. Having two siblings who constantly wanted to eat chocolate and cheese, he was way more used to this.

“Ummm check it in his downstairs… or in his room? He sometimes takes the whole bottle”

“Agh” he nibbled on his lips worriedly, he doesn’t want to over react but Jinyoung is very… peculiar about his daily routine and his likes-dislikes. Bambam once told him, it was supposed to be a funny story but it scared him a little.

Few months before, Jinyoung couldn’t get to eat his favorite white sauce pasta (at weekends, it’s a must for him to eat). It was like walking on a thin glass, any wrong move and it breaks. He was annoyed, angry and lethal. Even mark-hyung refused to deal with annoyed Jinyoung.

So if you will say he is over reacting? He will damn right agree.

“Let me check if it’s down there” he flipped the bacon, not trusting both of the man-child to even remember something is on stove.

“I don’t think so jinyoung hyung will be annoyed- if it’s you, jaebum-hyung” Youngjae added when Jackson gave him a ‘he wont be annoyed????’ look.

“Obviously” he muttered, shoving the food inside his mouth. Jaebum looked unconvinced. He tossed the strips of bacon on a plate and a scramble egg, serving it to youngjae.

“Your appetite is increasing quite a lot hyung”

“The amount of fighting I did this month also increased quite a lot youngjae” he chuckled loudly but didn’t say anything.

“We really need to talk about this” Jaebum murmured slowly but firmly.

“Umm I don’t think so” Jackson said under his breath.

“Yeah I do. Or no cuddle for you”

“But hyuuuuung!”

“This is dangerous. The amount of bruise you had? And it happens all the time? do you know how your health will become? And you don’t eat healthy Jackson-ah” before Jackson could give him any excuse he sighed “I know this cant be compromised, and I know you are needed but you have to promise me to be healthy enough to deal with all this, okay?” Jackson nodded, he felt warm as jaebum was so concerned about him.

“Hey worry about me too!”

“Shut up jae” Jaebum just rolled his eyes. Kids.

“Where is my cranberry J?” a new voice startled the three, there was a gasp, a little squeak and a worried expression. Jackson and Youngjae looked at each other, they were done with their breakfast, silently agreeing on the same thing.

“Wasn’t us!” they screamed and dashed away from the kitchen. Jaebum cursed under his breath, traitors. Jinyougn turned to him with a questioning expression.

“U-umm I d-don’t know too?” Jinyougn continued looking at him “D-don’t worry I c-can run to the store q-quickly-” Jinyoung ignore his rambling and grabbed his hands, startling the poor guy again “W-what-”

“shh” he shushed him as he dragged him towards his room “I am a little too annoyed but I guess cuddling sounds fun”

“H-hey stop-” Jinyoung stared at him with void expression, truth be said, jaebum was intimidated.

“So Jackson hyung can get cuddles but not me?”

Well Jackson is not half as scary as you. But obviously Jaebum didn’t dare utter those words. He helplessly tried to look for answer in his mind. Its not like he didn’t want to, okay? Jinyoung was fucking hot and he knows it.

It’s just… well with Jinyoung it feels like he _knows_ Jaebum, knows him too well. And he is a little scared, as if Jinyoung knows all of his fears, his flaws, his gaze feels like it sees through him easily. And he is not sure what to feel about that.

It’s been almost two weeks, minus three days working here, and but everything is moving way too fast, even then Jaebum doesn’t feel like he cant catch up. And he wonders why.

“…..”

“is it because I intimidate you?” See there? That’s what he was talking about.

“A-ah… no?” Jinyoung just gave him a look. They were already in his room, jinyoung sat on his bed while jaebum remained standing, unsure of what to say.

“I wont force you”

“I know that!” maybe he said it too quickly, he blushed prettily. “I m-mean… you know I would have s-said something i-if I didn’t want it…” jinyoung still didn’t say a word, jaebum sighed and continued “It’s just… it’s scary with you… I cant hide my feelings with you. And I always prided myself for my ability- people never knows what goes in my head” with that a genuine grin broke out of jinyoung, surprising both of them.

“I… good to know that. I am glad I didn’t mess up” he said sheepishly, least to say, jaebum was stunned. He never imagined Jinyoung being anything less than smug. “I like you, hyung. So I am happy to know you don’t hate me or… yeah”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? or bored?  
> Btw who is excited for punishments thats gonna follow soon?  
> Comment ;)


	11. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all thought Mark and Jinyoung didn't know what happened. But they will have to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaaa! Guess who's bacK!! I am so excited~ Writing btm!jb is always so frikkin pleasurable *smirks*. This has a little action going on at the end. I hope you enjoy :))))

 

It’s been almost a month, working as a supposed-babysitter, this weird job he got entangled in.. And well other stuff that includes cuddling, kissing, teasing and few indecent things that he is still embarrassed about. But nothing bad. He knows it's unusual, this type of work, but he likes it. That's all that matters, right?

Slowly by slowly, he is getting used to being here. These noises, the affections, the love and care in the most unexpected of places, and their need to have him, to want him. It's making him addicted.

Everything is peaceful (if you exclude all the groping, heavy make-out sessions and… other things).

 

 

Or maybe he spoke too soon.

Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom and he, they knew something will happen soon enough. But they pretended that whatever happened that wasn’t supposed to happen will not have any consequences, from Mark and Jinyoung’s side.

Well, they thought.

It was one of those rare days when all of them were home, relaxing and away from work. He did the mistake of thinking this will be a normal day where they will cuddle and kiss all day.

 

Their morning happened at noon after 12. Jaebum panicked before he realized it is their day off. He sighed in relief and made an attempt to get up. The keyword is made an attempt* which was unsuccessful since there were hands and limbs restraining his body.

They ended up watching movies till 3 in the morning, all of them cramped in front of their huge LED screen, covered in blankets and wrapped around each other.

 

"Hyung, where are you going?" Yugyeom's sleepy voice asked, his hands tightening around his waist.

"Yug, it's almost 1 pm, I need to cook-"

"We will order something" Jackson interrupted from somewhere below, later he realized Jackson had used his thighs as his pillow, which explains why it feels numb.

"No, it's alright" he was feeling a lot sleepy and felt a headache approaching but hello? it's his job so it's okay.

"Just shush and sleep, hyung" an annoyed voice interrupted, little deep and raspy. He turned his head to see Jinyoung, whose one hand was on his stomach and other-

Oh okay. Breath.

His head was snuggled on Jinyoung's arm.

“Are we all just gonna sleep today?” he asked.

“Who knows”

That should have been an enough of a hint but Jaebum was hazy with sleep, his mind not working like it usually should.

Finally, after two hours of nagging, they all got up and Jaebum was freed from their restraint. Mark ordered Chinese, pizza, more junk food, and sweets and god knows what. Jaebum did, of course, lectured them but he couldn’t win against five annoying handsome men.

“If the food arrives” he looked towards Yugyeom and Jackson with narrowed eyes “do not even think about eating directly from the container” they smiled sheepishly as Youngjae and Jinyoung chuckled.

“Don’t worry hyung I will take care of that. But you are going to do something?” Youngjae asked.

“Ah… yeah. I am going to shower”

“First!” Jinyoung called out.

“Second!” followed by Yugyeom. He looked at them in confusion as did Jackson and Youngjae. Mark just shook his head, sighing a little fondly at these brats.

“Showering with hyuuuung!”

“Hey not fair!” Jackson whined as Jaebum stared at them with wide eyes.

“What!?”

“Everything is fair” Jinyoung smirked as he grabbed Jaebum’s hands and dragged him to their bathroom.

“J-jinyoung- w-what-” he didn’t let him complete the sentence as he was taken upstairs without any room for protests.

“You go ahead first, don’t lock the door” it was not even a sentence but a straight up command. Jaebum shivered internally. He hurriedly went inside, not being able to bear his scrutinizing stare. His head was filled with thoughts, some not so innocent ones too as he absentmindedly stripped himself, forgetting for a moment that someone was going to join him later. He filled the bathtub with warm water, using his favorite lavender scent. He settled in, feeling the warm water caressing his body, relaxing him instantly, eyes closed.

 

“Ah enjoying yourself, I see” Jaebum gasped, startled. He totally forgot about Jinyoung. He wanted to hide his body, even though he has always been confident about it. Though Jinyoung was standing quite proudly in only boxers and darkened eyes. Jinyoung licked his lips, staring at the naked man with appreciation and satisfaction. Jaebum still couldn’t say a coherent sentence as he wondered what will he do now, anticipating the next move.

“Oh the things I want to do to you, hyung” he breathed near his ears making Jaebum shiver in delight “But you need to be punished so I will leave that for later”

“P-punish? F-for what?”

“How could you forget?” he asked, mouthing his neck sensually as his hands wandered around his pale but firm torso, moving up and down, tracing and caressing. “What happened in our absence that day”

“W-wha-angh!” before Jaebum could ask anything, Jinyoung took the liberty of spreading his legs the moment he got inside the bathtub which was big enough for two, he settled between Jaebum’s parted delicious long limbs, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh and eliciting heavenly, sinful moans from his mouth. He tried to stifle his shameless moans but he lost the battle when Jinyoung engulfed his erection, doing it so perfectly that Jaebum’s voice filled the bathroom.

“J-ji-I can’t! ah! I am g-gonna-” he came inside his mouth, shamefully quick as he realized later. His cheeks dusted with red, he looked away. Jinyoung swallowed some and threw out some of his cum.

“That was hot” he grinned wickedly as Jaebum continued to blush. Getting in a comfortable position, resting his back at the corner of the tub, he beckoned the man to come near him who albeit confused and suspicious followed his order. Once he was close enough, Jinyoung pulled him on his lap, his ass directly on top of his crotch. He heard a whimper which was cut off, Jaebum putting his hand over his mouth to cover the sounds. “None of that now, baby. You have a long day ahead, hiding things from your master, getting a little naughty huh?” he laughed, peppering light kisses on his nape, his other hands busy exploring the beautiful man’s body.

“Jin-jinyoung…” he whispered his name with a plea, asking for something he himself wasn’t aware of.

“Shh don’t try to seduce me” he couldn’t help but laughing again at Jaebum’s desperate protest, squirming under his touch, trying to speak, to deny, to plead, all at once. “Why are you so pretty, hyung?” he asked, biting his earlobe which earned him a very pretty moan that was making Jinyoung hard, as usual.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I am teasing ya'all.  
> But I am not that good at writing smut so yeah I was kinda making it up with hot times xD  
> Later chps will definitely contain that so don't worry ;)  
> Next chapter will be punishment! Yay! Finally lol~


End file.
